


something soft & soaked in pain

by ameneurosis (orphan_account)



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: (i'm only a tøp fandom lurker i really don't know what this is, M/M, idek if this counts as fanfic but w/e), idk what u call this format of writing other than Weird, inspired by a song lyric, not much but be careful anyways, v brief v subtle mentions of self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:26:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8202001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ameneurosis
Summary: before, he wouldn't have said that soft could be pain.





	

before, he wouldn't have said that soft could be pain, could be cracked mirrors, cracked screams, could be split knuckles, could be the stinging, the ache, that emptiness that's so hollow it couldn't be anything but crushing. wouldn't have said that light could coincide with the voidal eyes, the pitch covering hands, drowning rooms, painting across the sky without any flicker of relief. he wasn't wrong until he was. jagged, cutting yells don't cancel out the existential, softly spoken wonders that no one was really supposed to bear witness to. the blood that wells up on stomachs, arms, the blood that stains teeth, drips over grins and makes the expression something ~~off~~ , doesn't counteract the blood in eyes and cries and _please_. nails that have done their fair share of damage exist in a balancing act with the scorching, comfortable, desperate paths that pads of fingers trace, nothing more than a brush, a whisper, always a question no matter how many answers are given. the hard plasticceramic _skin_ mask isn't permanent, hasn't stolen the small smiles, the warm huffs of air on the quietest of laughs. this isn't a contradiction, nothing here is oxymoronic, it just is, is, is. he's never been happier about being wrong.


End file.
